Movie Night
by oxsugarxcoatedxo
Summary: "Well, it looks like we're stuck here for a while." A usual movie night with Dipper and Wendy, ending in a not so usual way. Fluff.


This is my very first Gravity Falls fanfiction. I never actually thought I would write a fanfiction for the fandom, but I challenged myself to accept prompts on tumblr and received a few for WenDip and decided this one was okay enough to upload here.

Also, is the upload feature acting weird for anyone else? I have to copy and paste then upload? Idk, it's kind of weird.

I'm sorry if they seem OOC or anything, again this is all new to me!

* * *

 **Prompt: "Looks like we're stuck here for a while"**

It was tradition now; the two of them would end up at one of their places and marathon horrible horror films. They'd stock up on junk food, popcorn, soda and ice cream.

Even though the films were usually so bad, it was laughable, Dipper Pines looked forward to those nights every week. Whenever he got a chance to spend time with Wendy, he treasured it.

Tonight was just like the usual night and this time they stayed at Wendy's place. Both of them were perched atop her quilted bed spread with chips and soda cans littering the surrounding area. Wendy laid on her stomach, feet in the air and Dipper sat beside her at the end of the bed. A large bowl of popcorn lay in between them.

Wendy snorted with laughter, "Yo dude! The monster is obviously in there!" She shouted at the tv and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

The twelve year old beside her was only half paying attention to the movie as he nervously glanced at the red head beside him.

The teen turned to look at him, catching his staring and in turn Dipper jumped and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Dipper, I think this is the best movie yet." She began, gesturing to the tv in front of them, "and by that I mean it's so bad that it's good. Good job on picking this one out, man!" She punched his shoulder, which caused him to choke on a popcorn kernel and he quickly hit his chest, clearing his throat.

He cleared his throat again before answered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Ah, ! Thanks! I mean, ahem, it was no problem really!" He added, trying to come off as more confident at the end.

"Man, if only the others appreciated horrible movies like you did." Wendy commented, pulling a pillow close as she leaned her upper half on it, "I mean, we've tried movie night a few times but the guys always seem to get restless and Tambry is always on her phone."

Dipper listened to her, pleased that movie night was their special thing.

"Ya know, I like doin' this with you, dude. It's a lot of fun." She finished, taking a sip of her soda.

"I-I-I like hanging out with you too, Wendy!" Dipper replied quickly, almost fumbling over his words, "I mean, I like watching movies with you!"

The pre teen clenched his sweaty palms, trying to calm himself and cleared his throat, "Mabel finds these movies too scary to watch so she usually leaves me to watch them myself…"

Wendy smirked, "Well it's a good thing you have me then, dork."

He glanced back over at her, face flushing slightly, "Y-yeah! Definitely!"

The girl turned to glance at her phone that lay on her bedside table when she noticed the weather outside, "Aw crap! Has it really been raining that hard?"

Dipper followed her gaze and saw the pouring rain outside. The screams from the tv most of drained out the pounding of the rain on the roof. A small frown appeared on his face, he was planning on walking back to the shack too.

Wendy looked back over at him, "Don't worry, Dude. It shouldn't last too long. And hey! In the meantime we have plenty of movies to watch!"

The statement caused the boy to smile, if it meant more time with the red head he was fine with the rain. However, the rain outside soon turned into a storm and Dipper wasn't too sure if he'd be able to actually go back home anytime soon that night.

A nudge to his arm got his attention and he turned to his friend, "I guess this really does set the mood then, doesn't it?" she joked. Dipper was about to laugh when a large jolt of thunder cut him off and the lights quickly flickered and then shut off.

And instead of a laugh, a squeak came out of the boy's mouth, which caused him to immediately slap his hands over his mouth. He hoped she didn't heart that.

"Aw, come on!" Wendy complained, moving to grab her cell phone and flipping it open, casting a small source of light across her cluttered room, "Hold on a second."

She got up, holding her phone in hand and headed over to her dresser. Among the items that lay scattered atop of the furniture piece, lay a few candles. Quickly, she went to lighting them (making sure nothing was within reach of getting caught of fire, that was the last thing they needed). Taking one, she headed back over to her bed and placed it on her small bedside table.

"Welp, looks like we're stuck here for a while." She plopped herself back on the bed beside him.

The boy's eyes widened, his hands instantly getting clammy. Without the screaming actors as background noise, he felt even more alone with Wendy than before. He stretched the neckline of his shirt, feeling himself begin to squirm.

"Tambry just texted me. Seems half of the town's power went out." she said, clicking away at the buttons on her phone as she replied to her friend. With a sigh, she snapped the device shut, "Man that blows."

She seemed to notice her companion's silence, "Yo, Dipper? You okay there?"

He immediately snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to her, "Y. yeah! I'm fine. I'm just, uh…do you know when the power is gonna be back on?"

"No idea." she shook her head then removed her hat and placed it atop one of her bed posts. Running a hand through her thick red hair, she turned back to him, "It should be back on by morning though."

"Morning?!"

She raised a brow, "Yeah?" she blinked and then she understood, "Hey! Don't worry about it, really. It'll be fine. You can stay the night here." she suggested. Really, it wasn't the first time she had boys sleep over.

"S-s-sleep over?!" he practically squeaked. He was only twelve! He had never slept over at a girl's house before, much less a fifteen year old girl.

"Yeah man, it'll be totally fine! Relax." she reassured him, standing back up she tossed her phone on the bed and removed the bowl of popcorn to place it on her dresser.

Noticing that Wendy was cleaning up, Dipper quickly hopped up and went to helping her, "Knowing Stan, he's probably fast asleep at this hour." she began, tossing some soda cans into her garbage, "And Mabel knows you're here. I'm sure she knows I wouldn't let you walk home in this."

Dipper helped her finish cleaning her floor. Wendy was right. Grunkle Stan didn't stay up past 10 usually and Mabel was a smart girl. If anything truly bad did happen, Wendy would call the shack.

The lanky redhead beside him stretched, her arms above her head as she yawned, "You know…it is pretty late." she rubbed her eyes.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah. Uh, I..I can sleep on the floor? O. or in the den if you don't want me in here!" he quickly finished.

Wendy laughed, shaking her head, "Chill out, you can just sleep in my bed with me. It's big enough for two people."

The boy's eyes instantly widened and his face felt incredibly warm. Thankfully, the teen had her back to him as she pulled out some pajamas for herself from her dresser.

"I'll be right back." she told the flustered pre teen as she headed to the bathroom to change.

Dipper stood there.

Perfectly still.

He gulped, pushing the knot down in his throat and turned to look at the large bed.

' _Come on, man. You get to lay in Wendy's bed WITH Wendy!_ ' he mentally yelled at himself as he clenched and unclenched his hands, ' _Augh! Don't be such a wimp about it! It's just a bed and all we'll be doing is sleeping. That's it_.'

He nodded to himself and marched over to the bed. Removing his cap, he placed it on the bedpost beside the one Wendy used for her hat and slipped off his vest. Hefting himself up onto the mattress, he slipped beneath the thick duvet and leaned his head back.

' _I'm going to be sleeping in bed tonight with Wendy._ ' he thought to himself.

The door to the bedroom opened back up, revealing Wendy clad in a tank top and shorts. She tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper then headed back over to her dresser, blowing out the candles.

She noticed Dipper laying in her bed and smiled at him, climbing into bed beside him. He shifted a bit closer to the edge, his entire body stiff now.

"A-are you sure this is okay?" he asked.

"What? Sleeping in the same bed?" she confirmed for him, "Pfft! Dude, don't worry about it! Friends and I always share a bed." she placed her phone beside her on the small wooden table and blew out the final candle.

Dipper didn't move. He hardly even breathed. And the teen beside him noticed. Quickly, she reached out and wrapped her arms around the boy bringing him in close.

Dipper was sure his entire being left his body at this point.

"Didn't I tell you to relax, Man?" she murmured, rubbing his arms.

Once again he forced a lump down his throat and took a shaky breath. Yeah, he just needed to relax. He was in Wendy's arms…

He was in Wendy's arms!

He mentally screamed and rejoiced.

Realizing that this was in fact reality and it wasn't a dream, he forced his body to calm down. He wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. Who knew when this would happen again.

Slowly, but surely, the boy seemed to calm down and rested his head against the pillow beside Wendy.

Feeling him relax, she smiled, "G'night Dipper."

"Goodnight Wendy."

 **End.**

* * *

Please review! I'd love to get some feedback!

If you wish to send me prompts on tumblr my username is; oxsugarxcoatedxo


End file.
